


Guzma and Sun in: Skateboarding friends

by nzprincesskenny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Gen, Mute sun, im getting better at writing!!, plumeria is mentioned, still not actually family but close enuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzprincesskenny/pseuds/nzprincesskenny
Summary: Guzma and Sun skateboard around Po town & have a GOOD TIME!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi anyway im still a sucker for guzma/sun family bonding  
> anyway this was prompted by my good friend on tungle so major props 2 them!

Guzma was sitting on the roof outside of his room in Po Town, it was one of those rare days where it wasn't chucking it down and Guzma was watching the leftover grunts have fun. He himself was relaxing after fighting at the Battle Tree with Sun. he had invited Sun over to Po Town but Sun had left to go do... something, Guzma still didn't understand sign language very well and Sun didn't have time to write it down so he had no idea what that kid was doing. He sipped on his Moo-Moo Milkshake, didn't matter, he thought to himself as he lay back on the roof tiles, taking in the sun. 

He heard shuffling next to him a few minutes later, and he assumed Plumeria was here to hang, but he didn't respond, he was too comfortable. He felt something paw at his nose after a while, though, and opened an eye, only to come face to face with a Vaporeon. Which must mean.. He sat up, and sure enough, Sun was sitting next to him. Guzma sat up himself, “Hey, kid.” Sun smiled and tipped his hat, Vaporeon climbing back onto his shoulders, that was about as much he was gonna get out of him, but Guzma didn't really like silence. “..Ss..ooo..” He glanced around for something to talk about and noticed that Sun had apparently brought skateboards. “What're the skateboards for?” Sun perked up at that, grabbing them and handing one to Guzma, he raised an eyebrow at this. “What? you want... us to use them?” The champion nodded excitedly, eyes bright. Well.. Hey, he didn't have any real plans for today, anyway. “Aw, c'mon then.”

He and Sun skated around the empty pool, just trying to get the hang of the skateboards while Vaporeon lazed by the pool. Guzma skidded to a halt, looking over at Sun, noticing that they seemed to have gained a crowd, with a few Grunts watching them over the hedges. “This is boring,” Sun stopped too and looked disappointed, he thought he heard a few Grunts booing. “We'll have more fun in town.” Sun lit up and he heard cheers behind him.

They skated to the middle of town, where they were playing obnoxiously loud music, they seemed to be having a dance off and while Sun stayed behind, Guzma skated ahead and watched the Grunts dance, leaning against the truck parked in the middle of the road. They noticed him quickly, a couple looked embarrassed but others called him over, he glanced over at Sun, who was still hanging back because he didn't like the noise but was skating around a bit, Vaporeon alongside him. “Aight, but turn it down, wouldya?” He said, gesturing towards Sun, they nodded and turned it down immediately.

The sun had set and they were still hanging out in the middle of town, the Grunts were mostly doing whatever they wanted, this didn't bother Sun or Guzma, though, as they just felt it meant they weren't gonna get bothered by anyone as much, they were just skating around, seeing who could do the most ridiculous pose. And then Guzma wanted to try grinding on the rails, which didn't work very well, Sun gestured in a 'let me show you how its done.' way and attempted to grind, attempted being the key word as he slipped and fell. He jerked his arms out to break his fall and Guzma rushed to see if he was okay, Sun had scraped his hand and knee but didn't look too hurt, just a bit dazed, but he heard several gasps around him and before he knew it his old Grunts were crowding around Sun, cooing over him and asking if he was okay, he thought he saw one of them pulling out plasters and another offered their unopened lemonade. 

His grunts made Sun sit on the pavement to rest, he had only really scraped his knee but Sun didn't argue, instead sitting with Vaporeon on his lap watching Guzma skate. He was still trying to do a kickflip, trying to look his coolest when he failed. He got distracted a few minutes later because Sun had taken his sunglasses from him suddenly, “Hey! whaddya think you're doin'?!” He snapped as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, he needed those, dammit. He stopped being so angry when he saw what Sun had done, because Vaporeon was sitting on Sun's board with his sunglasses on, and Sun was gently pushing it across the road, recording it with his Rotomdex. Guzma genuinely smiled,  
“You really are somethin', y'know that, kid?”

Sun tipped his hat, trying to look serious but was grinning from ear to ear, and they say Guzmas heart grew three sizes that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked it i had a blast writing it!!


End file.
